Cutie Mark Crusaders
The Cutie Mark Crusaders '('CMC '''or simply known as the '''Crusaders '''for short) is a club/band consisting of Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo formed sometimes before Twilight Sparkle and Spike came to Canterlot High. In the human world, the characters are depicted with images and patterns on their clothes that resemble the cutie marks of their pony counterparts and represent their special talent in Equestria. Whenever a character discover what their special talent is, he or she would have their cutie mark present on their new outfit. That means if the characters' pony counterparts lack their cutie mark in Equestria, they would also lack it in the human world; in this case, these three girls. So the Crusaders' goals is to discover what their special talent is so they can earn their "cutie marks" and see what's make them special at Canterlot High. However, since the Crusaders' pony counterparts have attained their cutie marks as of "Crusaders of the Lost Mark," there is a chance the Crusaders will get theirs by the time of the next Equestria Girls movie. Depiction in Equestria Girls In My Little Pony Equestria Girls, the Cutie Mark Crusaders first appeared passing by Twilight and Spike at Canterlot High, surprising them. They next appear in the library, dancing to their cutie mark song (that they've uploaded to a video sharing site) on a computer station, but Cheerilee scolds them and confiscates the computer amp. They go to do something comical, inspired by an insulting comment to their video and ignore a warning from Twilight as they pass her. This is a nod to an episode of My Little Pony Friendship is Magic, The Show Stoppers, where their pony counterparts got the same idea after the talent show. They next appear at the Fall Formal dance. They are part of the students hypnotized by the demonic Sunset Shimmer (although offscreen and evidenced when they appear being one of the students released from the trance). As the dance resumes, Scootaloo is picked up by Rainbow Dash (with wings that appeared during the battle with Sunset Shimmer), and Rainbow flies her through the gym. Depiction in Rainbow Rocks '''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks In the film My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks, the Crusaders are first seen in the gym working on their poster for the CHS Musical Showcase. Sunset walks up and takes Sweetie Belle's paintbrush, asking if she can help. However, having remembered what happened at the Fall Formal, Apple Bloom speaks for the Crusaders in telling Sunset they're good and don't need her help. They are seen again during the song Better than Ever, with Big McIntosh, Trixie, Snips, and Snails. Later they are seen in the school cafeteria during the Dazzlings' song, Battle of the Bands. They are soon mesmerized by their song and end up facing off against many students for the best band at the CHS Musical Showcase/Battle of the Bands. During the Battle, they wear costumes very similar to the ones their pony counterparts wear in The Show Stoppers. At the end, after being freed from the Dazzlings' spell, the Crusaders forgive Sunset for the Fall Formal events as Apple Bloom catches Sunset's journal when it falls out of her backpack, and all three Crusaders join Sunset in walking down the hall together happily. My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks/Animated shorts Music to My Ears DJ Pon-3 passes by the Crusaders while listening to her music in the city. [[Perfect Day for Fun|'Perfect Day for Fun']] The Crusaders are seen dancing to the music, and later, gather together for a group shot with Vice Principal Luna, Big McIntosh, Cheerilee, Spike, Trixie, Granny Smith, DJ Pon-3 and Flash Sentry. My Past is Not Today The Crusaders are briefly seen during the song/short with the other Canterlot High students rejecting the reformed Sunset Shimmer. Depiction in Friendship Games The Crusaders make non-speaking appearances in the film. In the beginning, they wait for Rainbow Dash to shred on her guitar. They later appear in the library and during the CHS Rally Song and in the welcoming party in the gym. Later, they cheer on the Canterlot Wondercolts. They are then seen in some of the photos during the end credits. Members * Apple Bloom (Applejack's little sister) * Sweetie Belle (Rarity's little sister) * Scootaloo (Rainbow Dash's fan) Song performed * The Cutie Mark Crusaders song (off-screen in ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls'') See also * The Cutie Mark Crusaders' Equestrian counterpart in MLP:FiM wiki. Gallery : Apple Bloom image gallery : Scootaloo image gallery : Sweetie Belle image gallery Category:Characters Category:Group Category:Female characters Category:Freshmen Category:Supporting characters Category:Students from Canterlot High